OS - Quand le Sauveur se venge, des procès tombent du ciel
by Iris Uchiwa
Summary: Lord Voldemort est mort. Harry se retrouve contraint par ses amis et Dumbledore à vivre dans le Square Grimmaurd. Malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire, Harry n'ira pas faire ses études supérieures chez les Aurors. Pourquoi ?... Et puis pourquoi Harry semble si loin de ses amis ? Et pourquoi d'un coup il intente un procès contre eux et Dumbledore ? / Bashing! résumé détailler au début


**OS - Quand le Sauveur se venge, des procès tombent du ciel et la vérité éclate**

 **.**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Viktor Krum

 **Rating :** T (+ de 13 ans) / M (interdit au – de 16 ans) car l'histoire est un peu complexe.

 **Résumer :** Lord Voldemort est mort. Harry se retrouve contraint par ses amis et Dumbledore à vivre dans le Square Grimmaurd. Malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire, Harry n'ira pas faire ses études supérieures chez les Aurors. Pourquoi ?... Et puis pourquoi Harry semble si loin de ses amis ? Et pourquoi d'un coup il intente un procès contre eux et Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que nous cache le grand Sauveur ?

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

.

* * *

 **OS**

Des cris et encore des cris.

Voilà mon quotidien depuis la chute du Lord Noir.

La paix était revenue depuis quelques mois et depuis tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de fuir. Fuir. Fuir loin de... Tout.

Enfin j'avais fui.

Maintenant je ne fais... Rien.

On m'a enfermé dans Square Grimmaurd.

Dumbledore m'a enfermé dans Square Grimmaurd.

Pourquoi ?

Je vais vous le dire.

Prenez un siège, asseyez-vous et écoutez bien.

Voici mon histoire depuis la chute du Lord Noir.

Hum Hum Hum

Je venais tout juste de battre le Lord. Son cadavre s'était décomposé dans l'air et malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait j'ai ressenti une pointe de tristesse. Voldemort a toujours été une constante dans ma vie depuis que j'ai mis un pied dans le Monde Magique. Toujours là pour me tuer, toujours là pour se battre avec moi. Mais voilà aujourd'hui c'est fini et j'ai ressenti de la tristesse. Ce n'est peut-être pas normal mais je n'ai jamais été normal.

Mon ennemi depuis toujours venait de nous quitter. Voilà. C'est fini.

Et alors que des cris de victoire résonnaient dans tout le pays, moi je ne faisais rien de plus que de contempler le vide, là où se trouvait le Lord avant de mourir.

J'ai tué quelqu'un.

J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Cette phrase tournait dans ma tête.

J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Malgré que ce fut un méchant, malgré que se fut mon ennemi, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, je l'ai tué.

Je suis un meurtrier. Et on m'acclamait. Partout.

J'ai tué quelqu'un, un homme, un être humain et on m'acclamait tel un héros.

Je suis un héros. Peut-être. Mais j'ai tué quelqu'un pour le devenir.

Finalement j'ai réussi à me recentrer sur moi-même. J'ai fait la fête. J'ai bu et j'ai dansé. Tel un gosse, devenu trop vite un homme, je me suis amusé comme jamais.

Mais voilà, la vie à très vite reprit son court normal.

Poudlard a été reconstruit et avec tous mes amis nous avons fait notre septième année, huitième année normalement, tranquillement.

J'ai dit tranquillement ?

Ah non pardon.

J'ai fait mon année dans une tension pas possible.

Entre les Serpentard qui se faisaient harcelés et insultés de toute part que j'ai dû défendre, les journaux et leurs demandes d'interview, les "amis" qui voulaient me féliciter pour le meurtre du Mage Noir et le harcèlement de Ginevra Weasley et j'en passe ; j'ai à peine eu le temps pour me concentrer sur mes études.

J'ai réussi à sortir de Poudlard avec tous mes ASPIC avec mention Optimal. Je suis donc Major de ma promotion, suivit de Draco Malfoy (candidat libre), puis de Blaise Zabini.

Hey oui. Celle qu'on appelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, soit Hermione Granger, n'est que septième de la promotion.

Ne parlons même pas de Ronald Weasley (dernier de la promotion mais comment a-t-il fait ?).

Donc me voilà dans la vie active. Jusque-là vous tenez bon ?

Bien.

Puisque je suis le "Golden Boy", tout le monde s'attend donc à ce que je suive les pas de mon père et que donc je rentre dans l'école des Aurors.

Hey ben non.

En fait je me suis inscris dans aucune école de Grande Bretagne.

J'ai compris que je pouvais avoir de très bon résultat si j'apprenais à mon rythme. Je suis donc un autodidacte. Je me suis inscris dans aucune école de Grande Bretagne parce que je ne voulais pas retenter l'expérience de ma septième année de Poudlard. J'étudies pourtant. Mais à la maison, à mon rythme. Je me suis inscrit dans une école des Etats-Unis.

Quoi ?

Ah non je ne fais pas mon école d'Auror à la maison.

Non non. Je fais mon école de Médicomagie à la maison.

Hey oui. Médicomagie.

Être Auror n'était pour moi qu'une excuse pour être plus proche de mon père. Mais ce n'est pas moi.

Moi je veux être Médicomage. J'aime les gens, je sais être à l'écoute des autres. Je n'avais pas envie de passer mon temps à poursuivre des Mangemorts en fuite, ou des méchants violeurs... Assez de peine dans vie. Assez de Noir. Assez de méchants.

J'ai vaincu mon Méchant, maintenant il faut passer à autres choses.

Mais il y a un autre point aussi qui m'a décidé à prendre cette voie.

Entant que dernier Potter et héritier de feu Lord Sirius Black, j'ai repris les titres de ma Maison ainsi que de la Maison Black. Donc en parallèle de mes études en autodidacte, je prends des cours avec les Gobelins pour pouvoir gérer mon patrimoine. Et faire l'école à la maison me perd de me dégager du temps pour les Gobelins.

Donc aujourd'hui je suis Lord Harry James Potter-Black.

Mais voilà je l'ai ne dit à personne parce que je voulais pas faire à nouveau la Une du journal alors que les journalistes se calmaient enfin. Et aujourd'hui je sais que j'ai bien fait, à cause de mes "amis".

Donc résumons pour l'instant.

Je m'appelle Lord Harry James Potter-Black, et personne n'est au courant pour mon titre de Lord Potter-Black, on croit juste que je suis Harry Potter, le "Survivant", le "Héros". Je suis sorti de Poudlard avec les honneurs et actuellement je fais mes études de Médicomagie en autodidacte sous la coupelle de l'école de Médicomagie des Etats-Unis en plus de mes études avec les Gobelins pour apprendre à gérer ma fortune.

Mais quel est le rapport avec Dumbledore et mon enfermement dans Square Grimmaurd ?

Attendez-vous à du lourd !

Maintenant que vous savez ma vie, regardons autour.

Dumbledore est vivant. Il est revenu le jour de la Grande Bataille, en plein forme et tout sourire. J'ai été content de le voir. Et personne ne lui a poser de questions sur sa fausse mort et le pourquoi du comment.

Moi, j'ai été content. Mais j'ai très vite vu qu'il y avait quelques choses qui avait changer.

Du papy gâteau et attentionné, Dumbledore c'était transformé en un homme manipulateur, fourbe et vicelard.

Ah moins qu'il a toujours était ainsi.

Quand tout s'est enfin calmé, je me suis posé des questions sur son retour. Mais quand je les lui aie posés, il détournait la conversation.

Je n'ai jamais pu avoir de réponses à mes questions.

Et depuis la fin mes années à Poudlard il ne pense qu'à me dire que je devrais penser à me marier à Ginevra Weasley.

Il m'horripile avec ça. Et je ne comprends pas.

Il me pousse à me marier avec elle. Pourquoi ?

Je crois savoir mais j'attends d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour me prononcer.

Passons à mes "amis".

Quand je leur ai annoncé que je n'allais pas à l'école des Aurors, ils m'ont fait une scène pas possible.

Entre les cris et autres joyeusetés j'ai pu comprendre : "Mais c'est ton rêve !", "Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?", "C'est une honte !", "Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'ils ont encore de la place pour toi, ils ne peuvent pas refuser le Sauveur.", "Mais tu ne peux pas faire autres choses qu'Auror !"... Et d'autres.

Depuis cet événement je me suis écarté d'eux et j'ai vu.

Ils ne sont mes amis que parce que je suis riche et célèbre.

Et pas autres choses.

En ne m'inscrivant pas à l'école des Aurors, je ne pourrais pas couvrir ou aider Ronald dans les cours, donc il n'aura pas son diplôme, donc Hermione ne pourra pas lancer à la face du monde que son mari est un Auror talentueux et qu'en plus son meilleur ami est aussi Auror et le Survivant.

En passant pour ce qui se le demande, Hermione est entrain de faire une école de de Droit pour devenir avocate. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle n'est pas aussi bonne que ça. Tout juste parmi la moyenne.

Voilà.

Donc je sais ce que vaut mes amis. Mais ça ils ne le savent pas. Ils ne savent pas n'ont plus que...

Je ne vais pas vous le dire tout de suite. C'est une surprise.

Passons à Ginevra Weasley.

Ah c'est plus Ginny ?!

Non.

Vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi.

Ginevra Weasley est le dernier enfant des Weasley et la seule fille. Elle a six grands frères et deux parents aimants.

C'est l'unique fille donc elle a été chouchoutée. Normal. Un peu.

Parce que là... Je pense que Molly est allé trop loin. BEAUCOUP trop loin.

Je n'ai aucun doute que Arthur Weasley, le papa, n'ait pas eu son mot à dire sur l'éducation de sa fille.

C'est donc Molly qui a élevé seule Ginevra.

Et autant dire...

Dès la première fois que je l'ai vue, je savais que Ginevra était amoureuse de moi. Son comportement était plus qu'un indicateur. Enfin je le croyais

Parce qu'en réalité Ginevra ne cherche pas à me rendre heureux, à me donner des enfants, ni à me rendre tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Non non non. Madame ne veut que mon argent et ma gloire.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Mais ça aussi c'est une surprise.

Résumons.

Dumbledore veut ABSOLUMENT que je me marie avec Ginevra, celle qui en veux à mon argent et à ma gloire.

Mes amis ne sont que des profiteurs qui pensent que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Maintenant revenons à mon enfermement.

Puisqu'ils ne savent pas que je suis Lord Potter-Black, ils pensent que je suis coincé à Square Grimmaurd.

Dumbledore pense que je ne sais pas que c'est lui qui a posé le sort qui me maintient au Square et mes amis pensent leur temps à me crier dessus pour que 1) j'aille à l'école des Aurors et 2) me marie à Ginevra.

Voilà ma vie depuis la chute du Lord Noir. Elle n'est pas très reluisante.

En ce moment mes "amis" sont entrain de déballer un discours long comme la Tour Eiffel pour que j'aille à l'école des Aurors.

Nous sommes le 20 Novembre et je suis enfermé au Square depuis 1 semaine. Les cours ont donc commencé et entre deux cours mes amis viennent me remettre les idées en place, selon eux.

Dumbledore passe de temps en temps, il est toujours Directeur, pour me dire que mes amis ont raisons...

Et Ginevra, non contente de ne pas faire sa septième année à Poudlard, et donc de ne pas avoir son diplôme de fin d'étude, et 24h/24 au Square dans l'idée de me séduire.

Mais comme là je perds patience je décide donc de lever en plein milieu du discourt de Granger.

.

"Je... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? REVIENT IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Cri-t-elle dans l'espoir que j'obéisse comme un petit chien-chien."

.

Je ne la regarde même pas, je m'en fous d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle représente ou ce qu'elle a représenté pour moi. Je pars d'un pas tranquille dans le bureau du Chef de Maison.

C'est un lieu protégé par la Magie de la Maison pour que le Chef de Maison, qui n'est pas forcément le Chef de Famille, puisse travailler sans que l'on vienne le déranger (à part en cas de force majeur).

Le bureau est donc protégé et inaccessible à toute autres personnes que le Chef de Maison.

Choses que ne sait pas Granger. Pensant que j'ai moi-même poser ses protections, elle hurle à la mort son discours. Elle croit vraiment que s'est comme ça que je vais revenir dans le "droit chemin" ?

Je lance un sort de Silence autour du bureau. ENFIN un peu de silence.

.

"Kreattur ! M'exclamais-je en m'affalant sur le siège du bureau.

\- Oui, My Lord ! Fit-il dans un pop. Que peux faire Kreattur pour le Lord ?

\- Apporte-moi mon courrier et les cours que j'ai reçu. Tu les vérifieras et tu classeras les lettres qui sont toxiques dans le dossier prévu à cet effet après je les ai lus. Et dit à Draco Malfoy que je l'invite à prendre le thé à 17h ici. S'il accepte tu viendras le cherchait à l'heure prévu et tu le mènera ici-même, je demanderais à la Maison de l'inclure dans les protections de Chef de Maison.

\- Bien My Lord."

.

L'elfe s'inclina et popa.

Choses que j'ai appris lors des cours des Gobelins, je peux changer à ma guise les protections des lieux sans que Dumbledore ne le sache.

Dumbledore n'a lancé que le Fidelitas pour protéger le Square. Or en tant que Lord Black, j'ai accès aux protections de la Maison. Mais un seul défaut règne, si je dois mener quelqu'un ici, dans le bureau du Chef de Maison, je dois demander l'autorisation à la Maison.

Ne cherchait pas. La Magie est la Magie.

Pour en revenir à Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci est diplômé de l'école de Droit des États-Unis depuis quelques mois. Il n'est pas retourné à Poudlard pour ses ASPIC (bien qu'il les a, candidat libre) et est allé directement à l'école de Droit. Étonnant pour son âge. Mais pas irréalisable.

Draco a été élevé dans les traditions Sang-Pur, en plus d'être très intelligent, il est aussi très doué dans ce qu'il fait. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il est avocat. C'est donc avec brio qu'il a passé le diplôme d'avocat en candidat libre et il a réussi avec les honneurs. Pourquoi les Etats-Unis ? Même si j'aime mon pays, je reconnais que niveau étude, que ce soit Poudlard ou les écoles supérieurs, on est de grosses merdes. Pardon du mot mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Et l'école des Etats-Unis est la meilleure du monde pour le Droit et est surtout très très cher. Voilà pourquoi Draco a pu y aller et pas Granger, malgré qu'elle clame qu'elle pourra y entrer avec sa petite célébrité derrière elle.

Donc vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Voilà. Je veux intenter un procès à Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ginevra Weasley pour divers motif que vous serez plus tard.

Kreattur revint avec les lettres demandées et les classa en deux piles bien distinctes. Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois et repartit aussitôt.

Je prends la première pile, la plus grande. Toutes sont toxiques (mot que j'utilise pour dire qu'elles ne sont clairement pas là pour me faire du biens), je leur pose à chacune un sort qui garde les sorts et potions en stase et qui me gardera loin des effets voulut. Magie classée "Noir" par le Ministère mais je m'en fiche, la Magie n'est ni Blanche ni Noir, c'est juste de la Magie. Et si vous y tenez, j'ai appris que des sorts de Magie Blanche pouvaient faire bien plus de mal que certains sorts Noir. Ça fait réfléchir.

Mais revenons à nos baguettes.

Beaucoup sont des lettres de demandes en mariage, bourrés de filtre d'amour et de sorts d'attirance. Une d'entre elle sort du lot. Une demande en mariage de la part de Ginevra, bourré de filtre d'amour. Pas mal mais peut faire mieux. Heureusement que je la garde de côté pour le "au cas où".

Le reste est sans importance. Lettre de menace de mort et d'insultes avec en prime un sort cuisant qui fait très mal. Comme d'habitude. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'acharne sur moi, et je sais à la signature magique que ce ne sont pas des fuyards de Mangemorts qui m'envoient toutes ses lettres.

Je prends l'autre pile alors que Kreattur me débarrasse de la pile toxique et me dit que Draco viendra à 17h.

Pendant une bonne heure, je lis et réponds aux lettres de mes vrais amis : Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, les autres frères Weasley (sauf Ronald), Susan Bones, Denis Crivey, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

Oui oui, je suis amis avec des Serpentard. Ils sont sympas et très gentil quand on prend le temps de les connaître et puis ils m'ont aidé lors de la Grande Bataille.

Et jusqu'à ce que mon rendez-vous arrive je bûche sur mes cours.

17h sonna. Kreattur popa avec Draco et nous laissa avec un service à thé et des biscuits. Je l'inclus dans les protections et on s'installe.

.

"Harry. Comment ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en m'enlaçant. Tu as enfin décidé à réagir ?

\- Je vais bien, j'ai connu mieux mais ça va. Et oui j'ai enfin décidé à me révéler."

.

Je lui racontai les dernières nouveautés et on mit en place le début de mon plan.

Je sais que si là, tout de suite, je demande un procès, je le gagnerais haut la main. Mais je perdrais aussi beaucoup. Pour le peuple Dumbledore représente la Lumière, Ginevra est ma futur femme (même si on n'est pas ensemble et même pas fiancé) et mes amis sont tout de même bien vue et détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe.

Donc il faut frapper fort. Mais pour ça je dois aussi amasser des preuves, beaucoup de preuves accablantes.

Et ce n'est pas un mince à faire.

.

OoOoO

.

Est-ce que mes yeux me jouent des tours, ou… ?

Mise au point. Plissement des yeux. Vérification des images.

Ah non, je vois très bien. Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Explications.

Ça fait une semaine que Draco est passé à la maison. Une nouvelle semaine que je suis enfermé à la maison et donc une semaine que je me farcie les traites.

Apparemment, les traites ont en marre que je ne sois pas réactif et ont décidés de passer au niveau supérieur.

Granger et Weasley ont déjà essayer de me retirer des programmes de Médicomagie, mais l'administration n'a pas apprécier (je leur ai expliquer tout ce qu'il se passait ici et ont décidé de m'aider, et à la place je leur fait honneur en arrivant premier aux concours de fin d'étude, ils gardent le secret).

Dumbledore a décidé de venir plus souvent et maintenant s'exerce en Legilimancie sur moi en tout bien tout honneur. Mais autant le dire tout de suite, ça ne marche pas.

Pauvre de lui, mes bouclier d'Occlumencie sont des murs de forteresse infranchissables. Et tout ça grâce à Severus.

Ah je vous l'ai pas dit, Severus est belle et bien vivant. Mais vous poserez vos questions plus tard.

En ce qui concerne m'a vue, tout à l'heure je parlais des vêtements que porte actuellement Ginevra.

Robe rouge sombre, typiquement Moldu, ouvert des deux côtés aux niveaux de ses cuisses, décolleter plongeant et dos nue. Heuuu... Beurk. En faîte elle pourrait être à poil que cela ne changerait rien. Ben oui, parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle ne porte pas de soutif. Donc ses seins sont presque à nue aux vues du décolleter et je doute fortement qu'elle porte une culotte. Son maquillage est ultra voyant, on dirait le maquillage que porte les femmes de l'Allée des Embrumes. Autant dire ce n'est pas un compliment.

Mais là, je suis dans la cuisine, café en main et journal de l'autre. Un truc me chiffonne en la regardant mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je devrais aller vérifier un truc tout à l'heure.

.

"Bonjour Harry. Me dit-elle la voix séductrice. Tu as bien dormi ?"

.

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis trop concentré sur la rubrique nécrologique. Oh un passe-temps comme un autre.

Puisqu'ils passent à l'étape supérieur alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour en faire de même.

Je me fais chier ici, même si j'aime cette maison, y rester enfermer depuis 2 semaines ne me convient pas.

Alors j'ai décidé de faire un tour chez Gringotts.

Mais discrètement. Faudrait pas éveiller les soupçons sur moi et mes connaissances de leurs projets.

.

"Bonjours, j'aimerais voir le gérant de mon coffre. Demandais-je au Gobelin du guichet cacher sous un Glamour."

.

Le Gobelin jeta un coup d'œil à ma clé et me montra le chemin jusqu'à la porte du bureau du Gobelin que je voulais voir.

Je remercie le petit être magique et toqua à la porte. J'entrai quand le Gobelin me le permit.

.

"Lord Potter-Black, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. S'exclama Ragnar. Installez-vous et racontez-moi ce qu'il vous est arrivé depuis tout ce temps."

.

J'y resta pendant au moins 4h (j'ai eu un cours en plus et cela m'a fait très plaisir).

Je rentrai avec le sourire et surtout quelques choses en plus mais là, je vais d'abords le testait tout de suite avant de vous expliquer.

.

OoOoO

.

"Harry ! Tout va bien ? Tu m'as dit que c'était urgent. S'enquit Draco ayant popait avec l'aide de Kreattur.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe une potion ou un sort qui permet de révéler qui est le père d'un enfant ? Demandais-je la voix charger de haine."

.

L'air surprit et sombre de Draco en dit long sur ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour me trouver la réponse.

.

"Oui, la potion de paternité que Sev a inventé. Il ne l'a jamais commercialisé car il n'en voyait pas l'utilité à l'époque. Personne ne la connaît à part les Sang-Pur. C'est un secret bien gardé."

.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, dans le canapé.

C'est vrai que j'ai une tête à faire peur, je suis pâle et je tremble de fureur.

.

"Alors demande à Severus de me la faire pour moi. S'il refuse dit lui que j'aurais une dette envers lui."

.

Draco hoqueta de surprise.

.

"Es-tu conscient de ce que cela implique ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui, il peut me demandait n'importe quoi et je devrai me plier à sa demande. Même s'il me demande ma vie.

\- Oui enfin, je doute qu'il te demande ta vie en échange d'une potion."

.

Nous dégustons une bonne tasse de thé dans un silence réconfortant.

Mais il reprit très vite son interrogatoire.

.

"C'est pour Weasley femelle ?

\- Oui, elle est enceinte.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai remarqué un drôle de choses au niveau de son ventre. Tu sais qu'au vue de mon niveau en magie de défense, je peux déceler des Glamours et voire à travers. Mais là, le sort était trop puissant pour que je puisse le faire. J'ai demandé à Gringotts un artefact pour que je puisse voir à travers le Glamour. Et j'ai vu son ventre rond. Je dirais qu'elle en a au moins à trois mois de grossesse.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air si surprit que ça... Je…

\- Je sais pour son amour du sexe."

.

Draco sursauta. C'est qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je le sache et encore moins à ce que je le dise comme ça, si crûment.

.

"Je suis au courant. Tu le sais que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité... J'adorais me promener dans les couloirs du château. Cela me détendait. Et pour pas me faire prendre, je sortais sous ma cape. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu la voir avec des mecs. Et déjà alors qu'elle était en deuxième année, elle se les faisaient.

\- En deuxième année ? Mais tu t'en rends compte en deuxième année ! Elle avait... Douze ans."

.

Draco savait pour sa réputation de fille facile mais pas quand elle avait commencé. Au contraire de moi.

.

"Douze ans. Oui. Repris-je bien plus calme qu'au début. Je ne sais pas si c'était sa première fois ou pas, mais je sais qu'elle a continué tout le long de l'année et plus encore les autres années.

\- Comment ça plus encore ?

\- Oh hey ben disons qu'un soir, alors qu'elle était en quatrième année, donc elle avait 14 ans, je l'ai vu sortir du château et se dirigeait vers Pré-Au-Lard. Je l'ai suivi en pensant qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes... Mais pas du tout ! Elle allait rejoindre un groupe d'homme d'âge mur, très mure et je pense que je n'ai pas besoins de te faire un dessin."

.

Le teint vert de Draco m'indiqua qu'il avait compris. Pauvre de lui !

.

"Il était six, la moyenne d'âge était de 60 ans."

.

Oui je suis un méchant.

Draco partit quelques heures plus tard, m'assurant qu'il allait tout faire pour que j'ai la potion au plus vite.

Je savais pour Ginevra et les mecs.

Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me refiler son bâtard en le faisant passer pour le miens.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en aurait fait si jamais elle ne réussit pas ?

Je n'ose même pas y penser.

Certes son enfant est innocent dans toute cette histoire. Ce serait cruelle de ma part de lui faire porter le chapeau. Mais je vais être honnête. Je suis incapable d'élever correctement le bâtard qu'elle tente de me refiler. Je sais que cet enfant est un bâtard qui n'a rien fait. Un innocent. Une victime des frasques de Weaslette.

Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'avais rien vue. Je sais qu'elle est enceinte, et je ne sais pas si le père est au courant et s'il veut élever l'enfant malgré que la mère soit Weasley.

Si jamais j'ai un bâtard avec une autre personne que mon amour (homme ou femme, peu importe je suis bi), alors je serais heureux de l'élever. Je lui apporterais tout l'amour dont il a besoin. Et peu importe ce que dit mon ou ma compagne.

Et l'inverse est valable. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

Mais là Weasley veut me refiler son bâtard en le faisant passer pour un enfant issu d'un amour partagé.

Et ça, ça ne passe pas.

L'honnêteté est la clé d'un mariage réussit.

.

OoOoO

.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais tu devrais te reprendre Harry. Ce n'est pas bon de faire ce que tu fais. Bouder tes amis sans aucune raison. Tu prends un chemin dangereux. Et la clé n'est pas en restant là à rien dire. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une grande décision."

.

Ah qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir ?

La Legilimancie n'a pas marché, il n'a jamais pu arriver à me donner des consignes mentales. Les sorts et potions d'obéissance n'ont eu aucun effet et les filtres d'amour de Ginevra ont glisser sur moi.

Alors maintenant je m'attends à tout.

.

"Ce soir tu vas aller à un bal."

.

Pardon ?

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu, concentré sur mon livre que je lis, même si lui il sait que je l'écoute. Je sais qu'il sait que je l'écoute. Vous avez compris ?

Donc il sait que j'ai entendu. Donc il continu.

.

"Tu vas aller à un bal organisé par le Ministère. Tu vas y faire un discours sur l'importance d'être unis en ce moment pour la reconstruction du Monde. Tu vas parler avec des gens. Et tu vas comprendre à quel point tu t'es laissé aller. Je sais que tu nous fais une crise d'ado, comme tous les autres. Mais maintenant il faut te reprendre. Les gens te soutiennent. Les gens sont là pour toi. Tes amis te soutiennent et te comprennent. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est ton bonheur."

.

Temps de silence.

Je sens le coup fourré. Ce bal n'est pas qu'un bal pour me dire que les gens comprennent et me soutiennent et qu'en retour je dois reprendre le bon chemin.

.

"Donc tu vas aller à ce bal. Et pour pas que tu te sentes seul, Ginny s'est proposée pour t'accompagner.

\- J'irais à ce foutu bal."

.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux fut le plus surprit que je prenne la parole. Moi ou lui.

C'est la première fois en trois semaines d'enfermement ici que je prends la parole devant lui. Je n'ai même pas adressé la parole à mes "amis", même pour leur dire de se taire.

Mais moi je ne pensais pas que j'allais ouvrir la bouche.

Mais bon ça m'arrange. J'ai des choses à dire et à montrer au peuple. Autant le faire devant eux, à ce bal. En plus tout est prêt pour ma vengeance.

.

"Parfait ! Clama Dumby. Le bal à lieux dans deux jours. Je te ferais envoyer une tenue adaptée. Je vais de ce pas prévenir Ginny pour qu'elle puisse se préparer correctement."

.

Mais oui. Mais oui.

Faite donc.

J'ai dit que j'irais à ce bal mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'irais au bras de Ginny.

Je montai dans le bureau du Chef de Maison et j'écrivis rapidement des lettres. Je dois faire venir ici au plus vite mes amis.

Aider de Dobby, Kreattur fit apparaître mes amis les uns après les autres.

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Draco. Susan et Denis étant occupés, ils ne peuvent pas venir mais envoient leurs salutations.

Tous s'assirent sur des fauteuils que j'ai métamorphosés, du thé et des biscuits apparurent.

.

"C'est bien qu'on puisse tous se revoir. Commença Luna de sa voix douce et rêveuse après un moment de calme et de discussion. Mais je sens que tu as une importante nouvelle à nous dire.

\- En effet Luna... J'ai une chose à vous dire... Après avoir décliner de nombreuses invitations, j'ai décidé d'aller au bal que le Ministre va donner."

.

Le silence tomba. Certains froncèrent les sourcils comme Draco et Neville. D'autres en restèrent bouche-bée.

Mais aucun ne cria ou ne fit une chose semblable.

.

"Tu nous avais dit que tu n'irais jamais aux bals organisés par le Ministère. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Seamus curieux."

.

C'est vrai. Maintenant que je m'en souviens, j'avais dit ça quand le Lord était tombé.

Le Ministère m'a toujours dédaigné. Pour eux je ne suis qu'un enfant ingrat qui se sert de sa célébrité pour gravir les échelons alors que d'autres suent eaux et sang pour y arriver.

Voilà. Quand on sait ce qu'il en est vraiment...

Donc j'ai déclaré à mes amis que je n'irais jamais à un bal du Ministère. Cela leur fera les pieds.

.

"Je sais que j'ai dit ça. Répondis-je. Mais voilà, vous n'ignorez pas que je suis "enfermé" au Square pour que mes "amis" me remette dans le droit chemin."

.

Tous acquiescèrent. Mes vrais amis savent déjà tout. Et ils n'ignorent pas le vrai visage de certaines personnes qui proclament vouloir que mon bien.

.

"Puisque que je ne réagis pas et que je fais ce qu'il me plaît, ils ont décidé de passer au niveau supérieur. Sans rentrer dans les détails, vous voyez bien que cela ne marche pas. Donc Dumbledore a mis au point un nouveau plan... J'ignore à quoi il joue et ce qu'il veut que je fasse mais j'ai décidé, ou plutôt Dumbledore m'ordonne d'aller au bal que le Ministre à organiser. Je compte faire un discours et Ginevra sera ma cavalière. D'après Dumby.

\- Mais... Parla Neville attendant la suite avec impatience.

\- Mais même si j'ai envie d'y aller je compte ne pas faire ce qu'il dit ou veut. Ginevra peut toujours y aller mais cela ne sera pas à mon bras. Je compte faire un discourt mais je ne compte pas parler de l'importance d'être unis pour reconstruire notre pays.

\- Ah bon ? Fit Blaise faignant l'étonnement.

\- Oh non. Je compte me dévoiler un peu à ce bal. Comme... Vous voyez où je veux en venir."

.

Tous comprirent où je voulais en venir. Il est tant qu'il rentre sur scène.

Ah voyez pas de quoi je parle ? Normal. Je vous ai dit que j'étais bi... Oui. Mais je ne vous ai pas dit que j'étais déjà fiancé. Ah ça non. Avec qui ? Surprise. Tout ce que je vais vous dire c'est que c'est un homme un peu plus vieux que moi et c'est un joueur professionnel de Quidditch.

Si vous avez deviné qui s'est, chut. Ne gâcher pas la surprise.

.

"Oh... D'accord et pour le discourt ? Normalement ce bal est pour fêter notre victoire. S'enquit Pansy.

\- Je verrais au moment venu si je leur crache aux visages mon ressentiment et les quatre vérités ou si je fais un discours sur les calamars en Afrique ou autres. Tout dépendra si on me fait chier avant le discours ou pas."

.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. C'est vrai que depuis la chute du Lord, je me lâche. J'en ai assez d'être considéré un instant comme le Héros et la seconde suivante comme un gamin dangereux futur Mage Noir.

Je suis moi, je suis Lord Harry James Potter-Black.

.

OoOoO

.

Le soir tombait. Ce soir aurait lieux le bal et très franchement je préférerais ne pas y aller.

Mais il va être là ce soir et je compte bien passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie.

J'entrai dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je remarquai la tenue promise par Dumby.

D'un coup de baguette je sus que la tenue était bourrée de sorts de traçage, de sorts de contrainte et surtout d'un filtre d'amour.

Je m'en doutais.

La tenue en elle-même est juste horrible. Je reconnais là la patte de Ginevra. Rouge vif avec des motif à fleurs en or, la tenue est typiquement sorcier et absolument pas à mon goût.

Je fis appelle à Kreattur qui emmena la tenue et vérifia aussi le mot sur mon bureau.

 _._

 _Ginny est partie se changer chez-elle. Elle t'attend pour 21h au Terrier._

 _Dumbledore_

 _._

Ah pour la première fois depuis 1 mois, Ginevra a quitté le Square. Enfin je ne suis pas tout à fait honnête.

Vue que j'ai la main mise sur les protections ancestrales je sais qui est à la maison, où et qui en sort. Je sais qu'elle est sortie plus d'une fois du Square pour... Vous avez deviné.

Même si elle tente de me séduire pour qu'on se marie au plus vite, elle n'arrête pas pour autant de voir certains de ses amants.

Quelle pouffe sans cervelle (j'aurais pu utiliser d'autres termes, mais bon, je suis censé être un gentleman).

Je lançai un Tempus. 20h.

Mais il est temps d'aller se faire tout beau.

Je me lavai et me changea.

J'opta pour une tenue du style Moldus couplé avec des attributs sorciers absolument pas destinée à être mit lors d'une réception de la haute société. Mais je m'en fous, je fais ce que je veux. Et puis c'est ce qui fait mon charme, d'après mon fiancé.

T-shirt noir moulant couvert de vague fluide et presque transparentes de couleur rouges, jeans bleu foncé tirant sur le noir moulant mes belles fesses, des New Rocks au pieds et veste en cuir avec les armoiries Potter au dos.

Mes cheveux, éternellement indisciplinés, le sont encore plus et mes yeux verts, délaissés de mes lunettes rondes, sont rehaussés d'un trait d'eye liner.

Je me regardai dans le miroir. PARFAIT. Je suis tout simplement magnifique. Je mis un collier en argent offert par Draco, une boucle d'oreille verte à mon oreille gauche et quelques bagues.

Kreattur popa juste à côté de moi à mon appel.

.

"Kreattur, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans la maison, ni aucun sort ou autres qui pourraient me gêner."

.

Kreattur revint quelques instants plus tard, tout juste le temps pour moi de prendre mon invitation arriver ce matin et ma baguette.

.

"My Lord, il n'y a plus personne dans la Maison Black et aucuns sorts ou potions qui pourraient vous faire du mal. Le sort de Fidelitas de Dumbledore est toujours actif mais ne sert à rien. Il y a toujours les affaires des traites dans la Maison.

\- Bien, brise le sort de Fidelitas de Dumbledore."

.

D'un claquement de doigt je sentis le levé du Fidelitas. Les elfes de maisons sont puissants, et savent beaucoup de choses. Une chose que les gens ont oublié ou ne veulent pas faire ébruiter (comme les Malfoy).

Je pris ma baguette en main et la leva en l'air en direction du plafond

.

"Moi, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, invoque les protections ancestrales du Manoir Square Grimmaurd."

.

Comme si la Maison m'avait entendu, je sentie une décharge de magie. Puissante et profonde, la Magie entoura le Manoir.

A partir de maintenant, à part moi et les elfes de maison rattachés au Manoir, personne ne pourra y entrer.

Chose que je vais devoir arranger, parce que j'ai tout de même envie d'inviter mes amis dans un avenir proche.

.

"Kreattur, tu vas ramener toutes les affaires des personnes indésirables au Terrier. Ensuite tu iras voir le Gobelin en charge de mon compte pour lui dire qu'il a le champ libre, il comprendra.

\- Bien My Lord, Kreattur va le faire."

.

Pop.

Kreattur disparu.

Bien, il est maintenant 20h50 et le bal va bientôt commencer.

Je descendis dans la rue sombre où se trouve le Manoir et transplana en direction du Ministère.

La salle de bal était... Horrible. Des teintures en or couvraient les murs et le plafond, le sol étaient en marbre rouge vif et les tables pour disposées les mets étaient couvertes de nappes en argents.

Tout sentait le goût horrible de l'argent gaspillés dans des décorations aux goût douteux.

Je ne prêtai pas attention à toutes les personnes qui m'interpellaient pour diverses raisons. Tout ce qui m'intéressait c'est de le revoir. Mon fiancé.

Et quand enfin je le vis, je fendis la foule aussi vite que je le pouvais.

."

Mr Potter ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Me fit-il avec son accent bulgare si charmant.

\- Mr Krum. Le plaisir est partagé."

.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Rien ne pouvait laisser penser que nous sommes fiancés. Mais c'est le but. Garder le secret jusqu'au bout.

Pour ce qui ont du mal, mon fiancé est bien LE Viktor Krum, celui-là même qui a fait ses études à Durmstrang, qui a été choisi comme Champion du Tournois des Trois Sorciers (Quatre Sorciers) et attrapeur au sein de l'équipe de Bulgarie.

A aucun moment j'ai pensé que ce charmant bulgare pouvait être celui qui allait voler mon cœur. Et pourtant...

Ni lui n'aurait pensé que le petit sorcier de 14 ans aller le charmer avec ses blagues à deux balles et son humour foireux.

Et dire que tout est partie d'une rencontre dans un couloir du deuxième étage alors que le bulgare cherchait Granger pour l'inviter au bal (oui je le savais, et oui j'ai gardé le secret).

Notre premier rendez-vous en amoureux fut le jour après le bal, pourrit, de Noël dans une salle vide des cachots.

Notre premier baisé après la Seconde Épreuve du Tournois. J'ai fait peur à Viktor alors qu'il ne me revoyait pas remonter. Après l'épreuve, nous nous sommes réunis dans cette même salle vide des cachots et... Bisous.

Et notre première fois, notre première nuit d'amour le soir avant que Viktor quitte Poudlard.

Cette nuit-là fut une nuit sous le signe de l'Amour. Et c'est cette nuit-là qu'on a décidés de se fiancer.

Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que c'était peut-être trop rapide. C'est lui mon Amour et lui seul que j'épouserais. Jamais je n'ai pensé que Viktor n'en voulait qu'à mon argent. Jamais.

Le contrat fut signé durant l'été, à Gringotts. J'ai réussi à sortir de Privet Drive en toute discrétion, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux en cette instant où j'ai senti la Magie du contrat se répandre dans mon corps me signalant la validé du contrat.

Dommage pour Ginevra. Tant pis pour elle. Elle aurait pu avoir sa chance si je ne savais pas toutes ses frasques et surtout si je ne savais pas qu'elle couchée avec tous les mecs qu'elle croise.

Le temps fila et c'est les invités du bal qui se succédaient pour nous saluer Viktor et moi qui m'apprirent que Weasley Familly était là, au complet (avec Ginevra donc).

D'ailleurs la Familly se rapprochait de nous.

.

"Harry ! Viens dans mes bras ! Fit Molly Weasley en me serrant dans les bras. Que tu es... Beau. Hésita-t-elle à la fin.

\- Merci. Fis-je froidement."

.

Je saluai le reste de la famille poliment et entra dans la conversion entre Fred, George et Viktor.

Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil Ginevra rouge de colère que je l'ignore. La Familly se sépara. Fred, George, Ginevra et Ronald restèrent avec nous, tandis qu'Arthur traîner sa femme, et le reste des fils finirent de saluer les invités.

Granger vint nous retrouver et rougit sous un compliment poli de mon fiancé.

Pas besoins d'être devin pour voir que Granger est sous le charme du joueur de Quidditch, pourtant elle sort avec Weasley six.

.

"C'est un nouveau style que tu portes. Fit soudainement Fred. Intéressant le mélange Moldus Sorcier. Cela te va très bien.

\- Oui, j'ai voulu tester et je dois dire que ça change entre toutes ses robes de couleurs.

\- Mais tu sais que cela est mal vue de porter des vêtements Moldus en haute société ? Demanda Ginevra agressive. Tu ne devrais pas !

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Ginevra. Ce n'est pas les sorciers coincés du slip qui vont me faire changer d'avis sur ça."

.

Ma remarque fit rire Viktor, Fred et George.

Normal parce qu'eux aussi avait opté pour un mélange intéressant.

Fred et George sont en beautés ce soir. Robe sorcière noir ouverte sur une chemise blanche cintré et un pantalon noir de costumes Moldus. Le tout agrémenté de chaussure Moldus sur mesure avec des chaussettes rouge vif.

Oui des chaussettes rouge vif. On parle tout de même des gérants de la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. On doit s'attendre à tout de leur part.

Quant à mon fiancé, il porte une chemise cintrée rouge sombre tirant sur le noir à certain endroit, un pantalon de costume Moldus noir, des chaussures sur mesure, le tout accompagnée par une fine cape noir passée sur son épaule gauche avec ses armoires brodées dessus dans de l'or.

Magnifique. A tombée.

D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que moi qui bave devant mon fiancé, même si moi je le fais discrètement.

Granger et Ginevra le font aussi.

Bat les pattes, c'est le miens !

.

"Mec, tu es venu avec qui au bal ? S'enquit Ronald comme par hasard.

\- Personne. Répondis-je d'un naturel déconcertant.

\- Pardon ! S'exclama Granger outrée. Mais...

\- Être accompagnée n'est pas une obligation. Et puis je n'ai pas de petite amie à présenter, donc je suis venue tout seul.

\- J'aurais pu t'accompagner. Je fais une excellente cavalière. Fit Ginevra avec sa voix de séductrice.

\- Non merci."

.

Et puis quoi encore.

Le couple Malfoy ainsi que son héritier passèrent un moment avec nous puis vint d'autres Serpentard.

Que de la joie et du rire. Surtout grâce à Forge et Gred qui détendaient l'atmosphère tandis que leur frère fusillait tout de monde du regard (il pense que tous les Serpentard sont des méchants Mangemort).

Puis vint le moment du discours, ennuyeux et ridicule, du Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge (il est encore là, lui ?).

Et enfin se fut à mon tour de parler. Je remercie le Ministre d'une voix froide et je m'avançai sur une tribune en légère hauteur devant la foule amassée.

.

"Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoirs. Ce soir nous sommes réunis pour fêter la chute du Lord Noir, Lord Voldemort."

.

Un frisson parcourut la salle. Stupides sorciers qui ont peur d'un nom.

.

"Cela fait quelques semaines qu'il nous a quitté. La vie a repris son court et la paix est revenu. Pourtant... Le Monde Magique n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Personne n'a appris de ses erreurs. Personne ne sait remit en question et personne n'a poser de questions."

.

Des murmures s'élevèrent mais je n'en tiens pas compte.

.

"Pourquoi Albus Dumbledore, que tout le monde pensait mort, est revenu précisément le jour de la Grande Bataille ? Pourquoi pas avant ?... Pourquoi Voldemort a pu infiltrer si facilement le Ministère ?... Pourquoi des loups-garous, des vampires, des géants, et tant d'autres ont rejoint les troupes des Méchants ?"

.

Un silence glacial se fit.

Personne n'a la réponse. Et personne ne veut la connaître. Mais c'est parce que des gens comme vous, qui ne se pose pas de question, que la Bataille qui a fait tant de mort a eu lieux.

Des cries indignés se firent entendre un peu partout.

.

"Oui vous pouvez en être choqué. Mais qui parmi vous peut se targuer de vouloir réparer les erreurs du passé pour construire un monde meilleur ? Certainement pas le Ministère. Certainement pas vous. Vous qui reprenez votre vie et qui fait la même chose qu'avant. Les mêmes erreurs. Pourquoi Tom Elvis Jedusor est devenu Lord Voldemort ? Pourquoi vouloir tuer, toujours tué ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est MOI, un sorcier de 17 ANS, qui ait du tué un sorcier avec 70 ans d'expérience en Magie, alors que DUMBLEDORE se dit le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ?... Vous ne voulez pas savoir. Vous ne voulez pas apprendre de vos erreurs car cela voudrait dire remettre en question tout ce en quoi vous croyez. Personne ne veut voir la vérité en face.".

Je me tournai vers le Ministre qui été à deux doigts de me jeter dehors, puis je remarquai qu'à côté de lui se trouvait Dumbledore, l'homme qui a pourrit mon enfance.

Je lançai un sort et un bouclier se forma autour de moi.

Je me retournai vers la foule qui criait au scandale. Mais une troupe de gens, au fond de la salle restaient silencieux. Mes vrais amis accompagnés de mon amour.

.

"Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour fêter la chute de Voldemort... Oui c'est la pire chose qu'aurait pu faire le Ministère et il l'a fait. Qui parmi vous a pensez que c'était une bonne idée de faire la fête plutôt que d'honoré nos morts..."

.

Et là, tous se turent.

Bien. Ils sont tous attentifs.

.

"Ce soir je ne vais pas faire la fête. Ce soir je vais honorer les morts. Je vais me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents, puis sur la stèle qui J'AI ériger pour TOUS les morts qu'à fait la guerre. Que ce soit du côté de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres."

.

Silence puis cri d'indignation.

.

"Et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Personne ne pourra me suivre, parce que la tombe de mes parents ne se trouve plus à Godric Hollow mais au Manoir ancestrale des Potter. La stèle des Morts de la Guerre est bien à Poudlard mais je ne vous dirais pas où."

.

Je descendis au niveau de la foule en délire, toujours avec mon bouclier je m'avançai vers la petite troupe silencieuse.

Nous nous rendîmes ensemble vers la sortie, et avant que quiconque n'est pu nous arrêter, nous transplanons en direction du Manoir Potter.

.

OoOoO

.

La Une du lendemain fit étalage de mon discours et faisait de moi un être dangereux parlant comme Voldemort, et me traitant de futur Mage Noir.

Comme je m'y attendais.

Ginevra, et les traites d'amis ont essayer de retourner dans le Square mais bien sûr ils ne purent passées la porte.

Alors ils m'ont envoyé une tonne de lettres en me demandant des explications.

Je ne leur offris pas de réponses.

Le Ministre a tenté de venir me parler mais je le dédaignai avec classe.

Maintenant que les bases sont posées, on peut passer à la vitesse supérieure.

.

"Tu es bien matinal, mon amour."

.

Viktor. Mon Amour en tenu d'Adam. Je crois que je vais aller très vite me recoucher. Et pas pour dormir.

.

OoOoO

.

"Madame Bones, j'aimerais porter plainte."

.

Ok, j'aurais peut-être dû la préparer mentalement avant d'annoncer ça en débarquant dans son bureau.

.

"Heu d'accord. Contre qui et pour quel motif. Se reprit-elle en me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

\- D'abord contre Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pour spoliation d'héritage, vol d'argent et manipulation avéré, tentative de manipulation de dossiers confidentiels. Ensuite contre Molly Weasley pour spoliation d'héritage, vol d'argent, manipulation avéré et tentative de manipulation d'esprit sur ma personne, utilisation de potion d'Amour sur ma personne."

.

La pauvre, j'aurais dû la préparer.

.

"Ensuite contre Ginevra Weasley pour spoliation d'héritage, vol d'argent, manipulation avéré, utilisation illégale de sorts et potions d'Amour sur moi-même, harcèlement en plus de tentative de me faire signer un contrat de mariage illégale et non consentit."

.

Ok je vais devoir éclaircir ce point.

.

"Elle est enceinte de plus de 3 mois, et je ne suis pas le père. Elle tente de me refiler l'enfant en le faisant passer pour le miens issus d'un amour partagé. Je doute que le père le sache et je ne sais pas s'il veut l'élever ou pas. Moi je n'en veux pas aux vues de sa personne et de sa personnalité.

\- Vous savez qui est le père ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix aussi froide que le blizzard.

\- Bien sûr. Tenez voici le papier qui prouve que je ne suis pas le père."

.

Elle le lit attentivement et pâlit quand elle lût le nom du père.

Son regard se durcit et je sus qu'elle allait être de mon côté.

.

"Et ensuite, je veux intenté un procès contre Dumbledore pour spoliation d'héritage, vol d'argent, manipulation avérée, tentative de manipulation d'esprit sur moi-même, non-respect des dernières volontés de mes parents, mise en danger des enfants en sa charge à Poudlard, mise en danger de la population sorcière, mise en danger de son pupille magique, tentative de meurtre sur des enfants, tentative de me faire signer un contrat de mariage illégale et non consentit, utilisation de sorts et potions d'Amour à mon encontre."

.

Ok ça fait beaucoup mais je veux qu'elle comprenne à qui elle à faire quand elle parle de Dumbledore, le Merlin de ce siècle.

Les plaintes dûment remplit, signer et envoyer là où il faut, elle me servit du thé.

.

"Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne doute pas que vous avez de preuves. Mais après le discours que vous avez fait et ça... Je crois qu'on nous a caché beaucoup de choses.

\- Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire.".

Je m'en allai après m'être assuré qu'elle garderait le secret jusqu'à ce que les personnes concernées soit appeler à répondre de leur acte.

.

"Comment ça s'est passé ? Me demanda Viktor alors que je rentrais au Square.

\- Comme sur des roulettes. Je sais qu'elle fera son travail. Elle n'est pas Directrice de la Justice Magique pour rien."

.

OoOoO

.

Autant dire l'annonce des procès fit un ras de marré. Mais comme je le voulais, aucun motif ne fut publié. Ce qui rajoute de la tension et du suspense.

Depuis deux jours Dumbledore tentait de me joindre. Il avait déjà essayé d'annuler les plaintes en prétextant qu'il est mon tuteur. Mais Amélia n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et l'a envoyé sur les roses.

Granger et Weasley ont essayé de venir au Square mais porte close.

Ginevra m'inonde de lettres bourrées de filtres d'amour mais aucun ne fit son effet.

La vengeance allait commencer.

.

OoOoO

.

La salle d'audience est remplie de monde. Pire, chaque place où l'on peut se mettre est prise (chaise, les marches, par terre pour certains ou dans un coin). Des gens attendent encore dehors et les journalistes sont aux abois près à dégainer leur appareil photo.

Je suis installé sur mon siège avec un livre en main.

Draco, mon avocat trie ses papiers tout en plaisantant avec Viktor derrière lui.

J'ai décidé que tout le peuple devait être réunit aujourd'hui, surtout les journalistes car Rita Skeeter se sera fait une joie de déformer la vérité pour avoir son article en première page. Et sachant que c'est la journaliste préférée du Ministère...

Les jurés entrèrent en file indienne. Tous vêtu de rouge, ils s'assirent à leur siège.

Tous savaient que les jurés étaient sélectionnés au hasard parmi les membres du Ministères et donc s'est avec surprise que je vis Arthur Weasley parmi eux. Celui-ci a le visage fermé et se tenait droit sur son siège. Le fait que trois des membres de sa famille allaient être jugés aujourd'hui, et entant que jurés ils ne pouvaient pas faire de zèle, sinon il en perdrait sa Magie.

Quand enfin les accusés se montrèrent avec leur avocat la foule hurlait. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous.

Amélia Bones arriva, elle allait présider ces affaires puisque le Grand Chef est lui aussi un des accusés.

Tout le monde fit silence et se leva.

.

"La séance est ouverte. Fit-elle avec froideur, le monde se rassit. Maître Malfoy veuillez présenter le premier accusé ainsi que les motifs d'accusation.

\- Nous allons présenter d'abord Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley. Mon client l'accuse de spoliation d'héritage, vol d'argents, manipulation avérée, tentative de manipulation de dossiers confidentiel."

.

Weasley rougit de colère en comprenant qu'un Serpentard me représentait d'autant plus que c'est Malfoy, le meilleur avocat de Grande Bretagne.

Celui-ci fut emmener sur la chaise d'accusation, celle-ci l'entoura de ses chaînes.

Un sort de silence lui fut envoyé vu qu'il commençait à hurler au scandale qu'un Mangemort soit ici et qu'il a pervertie le Survivant.

Draco se leva et se plaça devant les jurés et les salua.

.

"Bien. Veuillez présenter vos preuves, Maître Malfoy. Clama Bones avec professionnalisme.

\- Monsieur Weasley est considéré comme le meilleur ami de mon client. Celui-ci n'est pas ignorant du statut que la société sorcière à donner à Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Ronald Weasley n'ignore pas non plus que les Potter sont très riches. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que les Weasley sont assez pauvres. L'amitié ne se base pas sur l'argent me diriez-vous. Normalement. Pourtant il se trouve que Monsieur Weasley recevait de l'argent sur un compte personnelle à son nom tous les mois. Une grosse somme d'argent provenant des comptes personnelles d'Harry Potter sans que celui-ci ne le sache, de l'ordre de 1 000 galions tous les mois."

.

La foule s'étouffa d'horreur. Et Weasley blanchit considérablement tout comme les accusés qui eux ne pensaient pas que ce fait était connu du petit garçon à la cicatrice.

1 000 galions est une petite fortune sachant la pauvreté des Weasley.

Draco fit passer les papiers qui prouva ses dires.

.

"Mais cela n'est pas tout. Vous me diriez sans doute et alors ? Peut-être que son amitié est sincère malgré tout. Et je vous répondrai, non. Monsieur Weasley ne cherchait que la richesse et la célébrité auprès d'Harry Potter. Comment ? Je peux vous donner pleins de preuves. Mais voici la plus récente. Vous n'ignorez pas que mon client fait ses classes de Médicomagie à la maison, soit en autodidacte. Et comme moi, vous furent tous surprit qu'il ne fasse pas l'école des Aurors comme son meilleur ami et son père avant lui. Hey ben, cela n'a pas plus à celui-ci qui avec son amie Hermione Granger, ont essayés de le retirer des cours, de force en manipulation son dossier, pour le mettre dans les cours d'Auror."

.

Certains blanchirent mais d'autres regardait Draco d'un mauvais œil.

Amélia réclama le silence alors que tous poser des questions.

.

"Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a que les jurés qui peuvent poser des questions. Si vous ne faîtes pas silence, j'évacue la salle."

.

La menace fit mouche puisque le silence revint.

Draco revint à sa place devant les jurés après avoir distribué ses preuves papier et reprit.

.

"J'ai moi-même fait une enquête pour savoir pourquoi s'était si important qu'Harry Potter entre chez les Aurors. Outre fait que cela serait bénéfique pour sa propre popularité, Harry Potter aurait pu couvrir les frasques de Ronald Weasley. Les Professeurs m'ont fait part de leurs remarques sur cet élève et cela n'est pas reluisant. Il est dernier de sa promotion, feignant, ingrat, mal élevé en outre. Il se bagarre tout le temps avec les autres élèves et a une tendance à insulter tous les élèves qui ne viennent pas de la Maison Gryffondor. J'ai moi-même fait la remarque que Monsieur Weasley n'a pas le niveau requis pour entrer chez les Aurors, et les Professeurs ont paru surprit. J'ai appris que son dossier a été trafiquer pour qu'il est d'excellents résultats alors qu'il était le dernier de notre promotion... Donc Harry Potter devait aller à l'école des Auror pour pouvoir couvrir son soi-disant meilleur ami. Voilà en quoi se résume son amitié avec Harry Potter."

.

Cela en fit bondir certains. Mais moi je m'en doutais donc...

.

"Pour en revenir aux chefs d'accusation, fit Amélia pour recentrer le débat. Avez-vous des preuves pour la spoliation d'héritage et de manipulation avérée ?

\- Bien sûr, voici le document qui confirme que Ronald Bilius Weasley a tenté de voler une part de l'héritage de mon client en présentant un faux document comme quoi mon client renoncé à son héritage et le donner en âme et conscience à son ami."

.

Les Sang-Pur crièrent au scandale.

L'héritage est très important pour eux. C'est une part d'eux-mêmes qui laisse à leur enfant. Spolier un héritage, encore plus à un orphelin est une hérésie.

De plus, après que Monsieur Weasley fut averti que la transaction ne pouvait avoir lieux à cause de divers papiers manquant et/ou non signer par mon client, celui-ci à tenter de les faire signer à l'insu d'Harry Potter. Voici les souvenirs de ces divers moments.

Les preuves passèrent devants les jurées avec une Pensine et lorsqu'il ressortit aucun d'eux n'affichait la moindre émotion. Ils se devaient d'être froid pour ne pas orienter le débat.

.

"Je n'ai rien à ajouter."

.

Draco revient s'asseoir à côté de moi, et Weasley pu rejoindre son avocat pour parler 5 min sur sa défense parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu savoir les motifs d'accusations avant et donc n'avait pas préparer une défense adéquate.

Le temps écoulé, l'avocat de la défense se leva et se présenta devant les jurés.

.

"Maître Smith, qu'est-ce que votre client a à répondre de ses accusations ? Demanda Bones de sa voix froide et en fusillant du regard les spectateurs pour leur intimer de se taire.

\- Mon client reconnaît que ses actions ont été démesurés par rapport à la situation. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Mr Potter a été élever dans la Monde Moldus. Il ne connaît ni nos lois, ni nos coutumes, ni la réputation mauvaise de certaines personnes. N'importe qui aurait pu lui faire signer un papier qui lui aurait donner les pleins pouvoir des coffres familiaux des Potter sans qu'Harry Potter ne le sache. Mon client a voulu le protéger en tant que son meilleur ami.

\- Mais cela n'explique en rien l'argent que recevait votre client, ni la manipulation avérée ou le traficotage de dossiers confidentiels ! Fit Amélia froidement.

\- Mon client savait que Mr Potter voulait intégrer les Aurors, c'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui le lui a ne dit en personne. Aux vues de la nouvelle il a simplement pensée que Mr Potter c'était trompé dans les dossiers à remplir. Mon client a simplement voulu corriger ce qu'il pensait être une erreur... En ce qui concerne l'argent, mon client pensait que Mr Potter lui donnait cet argent pour que sa famille n'est pas à souffrir de son entretient personnelle ou matériel. Nous savons que les Weasley sont pauvres et ont 7 enfants, c'est une lourde charge. Mon client pensait que Mr Potter lui donner cet argent en toute connaissance de cause pour qu'il puisse alléger les frais de la famille... Je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter."

.

Une bonne partie de la salle était dégoûter de la piètre défense.

Tout était basé sur des erreurs de jugement ou de l'ignorance.

.

"Bien. Maître Malfoy, quelques choses à ajouter ?"

.

Draco me consulta du regard et en un simple hochement de la tête je lui dis aller franchement.

.

"A vraie dire, oui j'ai quelques choses à ajouter. Mon client aimerait qu'avant que le verdict ne soit rendu pour le procès de Ronald Weasley, que le procès de Miss Hermione Jane Granger se déroule maintenant car mon client l'accuse des mêmes motifs."

.

Les jurés se concertèrent un moment avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se lève et :

.

"Nous acceptons votre requête."

.

Et il se rassit.

Granger fut amener à la même chaise où s'était assis Weasley.

Draco se leva une nouvelle fois et expliqua de long en large comment elle fut complice des actes de Weasley et qu'elle aussi m'avait manipulé.

La défense fut la même que pour Weasley, erreurs de jugement et ignorance.

Les jurés se retirèrent après que Draco est confirmer qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter.

Pendant ce temps, je me réfugiai dans les bras de mon fiancé. Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire les gens. Aujourd'hui une page de mon passée aller se tourner et je suis triste. Triste car j'ai vraiment eu une profonde amitié avec Granger et Weasley.

Les jurés revinrent après avoir délibéré 20 min.

C'est Arthur Weasley qui se leva et annonça le verdict ainsi que les sanctions.

Le fait que ce soit Arthur qui se soit levé pour les annoncés donne encore plus le ton. C'est un membre de la famille qui les condamne.

.

"Nous, jurés, déclarons Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley et Miss Hermione Jane Granger coupable ! Ils écoperont de 20 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban et devront reversés la totalité des sommes perçut illégalement à Mr Harry Potter. Aux vues des faits, Mr Weasley est interdit de passer les concours pour devenir Aurors, à moins qu'il prouve devant un juré qu'il est apte socialement à faire équipe avec d'autres personne autre que des Gryffondor. Miss Granger se voit retiré de son école de Droit et ne pourra pas travailler au Ministère à moins qu'elle prouve devant un juré qu'elle est apte socialement à manipuler des dossiers sensibles. Et puisqu'ils ont manipulés Mr Harry Potter pour leurs propres plaisirs, ils se voient retirer leur Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe."

.

Oui. Enfin.

Les deux accusés coupables hurlaient à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Innocent ! Harry Potter a été manipulé par ce Mangemort ! ... Blablabla.

La séance fut lever pour qu'on puisse aller manger. Les autres accusés tentèrent en vain de venir nous parler.

Moi, et mes amis nous nous rendîmes dans un restaurant Moldu et nous mangèrent dans la joie.

Mais très vite nous fûmes de retour sur les bancs de la salle.

Il y avait toujours autant de monde et cette fois les gens prenaient consciences que quelques choses ne tournaient pas rond dans ma vie.

Amélia Bones revint et fit silence dans la salle.

.

"Maître Draco, veuillez annoncer votre nouvel accusé. Réclama Bones.

\- Nous présentons Madame Molly Weasley. Mon client l'accuse de spoliation d'héritage, vol d'argents, manipulation avéré, tentative de manipulation d'esprit sur mon client, utilisation de potion d'Amour sur mon client."

.

Encore une fois Draco débita son discours.

Je remarquai que les gens perdaient au fur et à mesure leur couleurs pour devenir de plus en plus blanc.

Je me reconcentrai quand Molly beugla un "MENTEUR ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU FAIRE DU MAL A HARRY ! SALE MONSTRE !".

Très vite Bones lui envoya un sort de silence.

.

"Peut-être que cela n'était pas votre intention, et encore... Mais j'expose des faits. Par vos paroles et suggestions, puis ensuite par vos manipulations vous poussez mon client à épouser votre fille, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Vous avez utilisé des filtres d'Amour, chose parfaitement illégale et en voici la preuve."

.

Draco revint vers moi et sortit un gâteau au chocolat d'un sac sans fond.

La foule savait, tous savaient à quels point Molly aimait faire des gâteaux.

.

"Voici le gâteau que vous avez envoyé à mon client pour son anniversaire. Puisqu'il n'a pas pu le fêter convenablement avec vous entourer de ses amis car il était hospitalisé à cause des blessures récoltées durant la Bataille Finale, vous lui avez envoyé un gâteau d'anniversaire. Il a l'air très bon, mais ce gâteau est bourré de filtre d'Amour qui devait le faire tomber amoureux de votre fille."

.

Un juré envoya un sort de diagnostic et de reconnaissance de Magie et la foule hoqueta d'horreur.

 _Molly Weasley, filtre d'Amour catégorie 2_ (catégorie 1, filtre d'Amour mineur courte durée/ catégorie 2, filtre d'Amour dangereux longue durée)

Des murmures indignés s'élevèrent. Et Amélia dû user de son regard glacial pour faire revenir le silence.

Molly fut libéré après que Draco fit savoir qu'il n'avait rien ajouter après avoir exposé ses preuves pour les autres chefs d'accusation et la défense s'organisa.

Je portai mon regard sur Arthur. Je l'admirai car malgré ce qu'il se passait, il sut rester droit et ne montrait aucune émotion.

A-t-il pris des cours auprès de Lucius Malfoy pour garder un visage aussi neutre digne des plus grand Sang-Pur ?

Maître Smith se leva et se posta devant les jurés pour la défense.

.

"Ma cliente ne reconnaît aucun des chefs d'accusation. Elle estime que les faits rapportaient ne sont pas des preuves solides. Son gâteau a été envoyé par hiboux, donc une personne mal intentionnée aurait très bien pu l'intercepter pour y verser le filtre d'Amour tout en se servant de sa magie présente dans le gâteau. Ensuite comme vous avez pu le voir, elle s'est toujours comportée comme une mère aimante envers Mr Potter. Jamais elle n'aurait pu lui faire du mal ou même pensé à le manipuler. Elle estime que toutes les accusations sont basées sur une fausse interprétation de Mr Potter. Comme pour son fils, elle pensait que l'argent qu'elle percevait été donné par Mr Potter en personne. De plus, elle n'a jamais voulu spolier l'héritage de Mr Potter mais le mettre en sécurité pour pas que des Mangemorts mettent la main dessus. De plus ce que qualifie Mr Potter de tentative de manipulation d'esprit n'est en réalité qu'une erreur de ma cliente qui pensait de tout cœur que sa fille est la petite amie de Mr Potter et que le mariage allait être pour bientôt... Je n'ai rien à ajouter."

.

Cela devenait du grand n'importe quoi. Les gens s'étouffèrent devant la défense. Les mêmes arguments revenaient, ignorance, mal interprétation des paroles qu'elle ait dites et personne mal intentionné qui comme par hasard en voulait spécialement à lui.

Parfois les gens sont cons.

Les jurés se retirent après que l'avocat se soit rassit.

10 min plus tard, Arthur annonça le verdict et les sanctions d'une voix froide et sans appel.

.

"Nous, les jurés, déclarons Madame Molly Weasley coupable ! Elle est condamnée à 30 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban et devra reversés les sommes perçues illégalement à Mr Potter. Au vu des faits établit et qu'elle ait sciemment entaché l'honneur des Weasley et brisée la confiance instaurée entre la famille Weasley et Potter, nous brisons son mariage avec Lord Arthur Weasley, elle reprend donc son nom de jeune fille, Prewett. Ses enfants lui sont retirés de sa garde et n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur aucun d'entre eux. Ils garderont tout de même le nom Weasley."

.

Je ne mettais pas attendu à ça.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'Arthur ait parlé de lui à la troisième personne ou parce que cela veut dire beaucoup de choses, mais je restai sans voix pendant une bonne minute.

Molly fut emmené. Elle hurlait et pleurait en même temps. Tristesse ou colère sourde et débordante ?

Je ne sais pas.

Mais pour ma part, une larme roula de mes yeux. Celle que je considérais comme une seconde mère m'a trahi de la pire des manières. Je suis triste et amère.

Mais le plus dur reste à venir.

.

"Maître Malfoy, continuer. Fit Amelia amer.

\- Nous présentons Ginevra Molly Weasley. Mon client l'accuse spoliation d'héritage, vol d'argent, manipulation avéré, utilisation illégale de sorts et potions d'Amour sur mon client, harcèlement en plus de tentative de lui faire signer un contrat de mariage illégale et non consentit."

.

Respire, souffle. La première partie restait la même donc ça roule. Ensuite vint le moment où on parle de choses sérieuses.

.

"Vous savez autant que moi que les Potter sont riches. Très riche. Ce qui fait de mon client un bon partit à marier. En plus d'être tristement célèbre. Étant élevé dans le Monde Moldus, il ne savait pas que les mariages pouvaient être des mariages arrangés. Le Monde Moldus ne les utilise plus depuis plusieurs siècles et donc logiquement les mariages célébrés sont des mariages d'amour. Or il se trouve que Miss Weasley veut absolument devenir Lady Potter. Mon client n'ayant manifester aucun intérêt pour elle autre qu'une profonde amitié, s'est vue à deux doigts de signer un contrat de mariage avec elle. Ce contrat est clairement en défaveur de la Famille Potter et prévoit même que mon client soit l'esclave moderne de Miss Weasley."

.

C'est vrai, je m'en souviens.

Ginevra voulait entre autres, parmi tant d'autres choses, qu'entend que Lady Potter je lui donne accès à tous les coffres Potter, mais aussi une totale liberté dans son intimité, et que ses enfants, peu importe qu'il soit de mon sang ou non, soit les héritiers Potter.

.

"Ce contrat s'est retrouvé dans diverses mains et tous ont voulu que mon client le signe sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Vous me diriez que ce contrat est pourtant tout à fait légal, malgré que la signature se fasse sous contrainte. Et je vous réponds que non. Parce que mon client a déjà signé un contrat de mariage bien plus avantageux et cette fois il l'a signé avec toute sa volonté et cela bien avant que celui voit le jour."

.

Le crie de Ginevra claqua dans le silence abasourdit de la salle.

.

"MENTEUR ! HARRY M'AIME ! IL N'AURAIT JAMAIS SIGNÉ UN AUTRE CONTRAT DE MARIAGE QUE LE MIENS !"

.

Cette fois le sort de silence provient de la baguette même d'Arthur Weasley.

Draco tourna son regard méprisant vers Ginevra.

.

"Peut-être que vous aimez mon client. Et c'est tout à votre honneur, même si j'en doute. Mais lui n'a jamais eu les mêmes sentiments que vous.

\- Maître Malfoy, vous dîtes que Mr Potter a déjà signé de sa main un contrat de mariage. Pouvez-vous le prouver ?"

.

Draco vrilla son regard sur moi. D'un hochement de tête je lui fit savoir qu'il peut faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Je savais que cela allait ce passé ainsi, donc avec Viktor on s'est mis d'accord pour leur prouvé que je suis déjà fiancé mais à condition que le deuxième nom sur le contrat reste sous silence. Je n'ai pas envie que Viktor soit en mauvaise posture dans sa carrière professionnelle de Quiddicht parce qu'il est le (futur) mari du Sauveur.

.

"Mon client accepte que les jurés puissent avoir la preuve seulement si le nom de son fiancé reste sous silence. Fit Draco."

.

Les jurés se consultèrent du regard et Arthur accepta les termes au nom de tous.

Draco sortit donc de ses papiers le contrat que j'ai signé avec Viktor et le fit passer aux jurés.

Sans un mot et sans montrés le moindre sentiment ils le lurent et le rendirent à Draco.

Arthur se leva et se plaça devant moi, signe que les jurés veulent me poser une question qui me concerne personnellement et je suis bien conscient de quoi ils veulent parler (bien que ce soit Draco qui répondra à ma place).

.

"Mr Potter, nous avons lût le contrat de mariage que vous avez signé et nous jugeons que vous l'avez signé en toute connaissance de cause. Cependant une chose nous a interpellé. Dans le contrat valide vous avez signé sous le nom de Lord Harry James Potter-Black, pouvez-vous nous éclairé sur ce point ?"

.

Arthur partit se rasseoir tandis que la foule et surtout Dumbledore, restait très discret, digéraient l'information.

C'est, comme convenu Draco, qui sortit les papiers concernaient et répondit à ma place.

.

"Comme vous l'avez souligné mon client a signé sous ce nom particulier mais pas anodin. Harry Potter est le dernier Potter en vie actuellement. Donc il peut prétendre au titre de Lord Potter mais aussi à ceux de Lord Black. Comme vous pouvez le lire ici, feu Lord Sirius Orion Black dès sa sortie de prison s'est déclaré lui-même inapte à reprendre son titre et l'a fait transférer en toute légalité à son neveu Lord Harry James Potter. Donc mon client pouvait prétendre au titre de Lord Potter et Lord Black, titres qu'il a récupérés juste avant de signer le contrat. Depuis ce jour, mon client Harry Potter est devenu Lord Harry James Potter-Black, ce qui avait fait de lui un mineur émancipé parce qu'il avait moins de 17 ans."

.

Sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir, Dumbledore se leva.

.

"Sirius Black n'était pas le Lord de sa Famille. Il a été emprisonné à Azkaban, de ce fait il a perdu son statut d'héritier Black. Son titre est revenu à son frère cadet, Regulus Arcturus Black, mort durant la première guerre. Le titre Black est donc vacant puisqu'aucun des frères n'avaient de descendant. Harry n'a aucun droit sur le titre Black."

.

Dumby se rassit et moi je serais les dents. Saleté de Citron Pourris.

Tu vas voir de quoi je me mêle.

.

"Mr Dumbledore ! S'exclama Bones outré que celui-ci soit intervenu. Je vous rappelle que si vous voulez intervenir, il vous faut passer par votre avocat ! Recommencez et je vous fais quitter la salle jusqu'à ce que votre procès soit ouvert... Néanmoins Maître Draco veuillez nous dire pourquoi votre client utilise le titre Black ?

\- Mr Dumbledore aurait eu raison sur toute la ligne si feu Lord Sirius Black avait eu un procès avant d'être enfermer à Azkaban."

.

Cette fois on entendit Lady Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Sa voix couvrit le reste de la foule indignée.

.

"MON COUSIN N'A PAS EU DE PROCÈS ?! C'EST UNE HONTE ! NOUS SAVONS QU'IL ÉTAIT INNOCENT PARCE QUE PETER PETIGROW ÉTAIT BELLE ET BIEN VIVANT ! POURQUOI PERSONNE NE SANS EST RENDU COMPTE AVANT !"

.

Elle se rassit honteuse de s'être emporter. Mais je vis Lucius tout aussi choqué que sa femme. Enfin je ne sais pas s'il est choqué par l'annonce ou par le comportement de sa femme.

.

"SILENCE ! OU JE FAIS ÉVACUER LA SALLE ! Hurla Bones pour se faire entendre."

.

Le silence revint après 5 min de chaos infernal. Entre temps, je vis Bones parlait avec un Auror et celui-ci partit en vitesse.

Il revint avec un dossier quand le silence se fit.

.

"Bien. Maître Malfoy vous venez de soulever un point important. Je viens de vérifier et effectivement feu Lord Sirius Black n'a pas reçu de procès. Donc il était toujours considéré comme l'héritier de sa Famille et à la mort de ses parents, il est devenu Lord Black puisque que son frère est décédé entre temps. Il avait tout à fait le droit de se déclarer inapte à gérer les affaires qui convient en tant que Lord et donc Lord Potter a le droit d'user du titre Black... Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, revenons au procès. Maître Malfoy veuillez donner vos preuves pour la suite des accusations."

.

Draco se réajusta et sourit méchamment à Ginevra et reprit son discours comme s'il ne s'était rien passer.

.

"Miss Weasley a donc usé de potions et de sorts d'attirance et d'Amour sur mon client dans l'espoir qu'elle soit la futur Lady Potter et dans ce cas pour qu'elle soit Lady Potter-Black. Elle harcelait mon client quitte à envahir son intimité. Mais mon client ne s'est pas laissé faire. Cela lui a valu un harcèlement plus prononcé. Dans tout ça on est en droit de se poser une question... Pourquoi Miss Weasley veut-elle être ABSOLUMENT être la Lady Potter-Black ?"

.

Draco sortie une feuille rose mais ne la transmit pas de suite aux jurés.

Les femmes haletèrent.

Elles savaient ce que cela voulait dire.

Je vis l'avocat de la défense se décomposait. Celui-là sait qu'il va perdre.

.

"Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, CETTE feuille indique si oui ou non on est enceint et qui est le père (homme ou femme peuvent tomber enceinte). Et oui, Miss Weasley ici présente est bien enceinte."

.

Ginevra se contorsionnait sur sa chaise. Hurlant à la mort dans un silence le plus complet.

Mais cela n'émouva pas Draco qui continua avec un plaisir certain.

.

"Miss Weasley est enceinte de plus de 3 mois. Bientôt 4 mois. Et le père n'est certainement pas mon client."

.

Sans état d'âme pour la jeune femme qui se débattait sur sa chaise, il remit sa preuve aux jurés.

Arthur qui jusque-là s'était montrer digne et droit, se décomposa au fur et à mesure de la lecture du papier rose. Son regard se fit plus dure encore quand il fit passer le papier et fusillaient du regard sa fille qui hurlait toujours.

.

"Par égard pour le père de l'enfant, qui n'était au courant de rien avant que je ne le contact, je ne révélerais pas son nom. Continua Draco. Pourtant Miss Weasley devait bien avoir une idée du père de l'enfant ou du moins savait avec certitude que l'enfant à naître n'était pas celui de mon client. Son harcèlement est connu de tous ceux qui la côtoie. Son désir n'était pas un secret. Et malgré le refus manifeste de Lord Potter-Black, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour user et abuser de moyens controversés pour tenter un minimum de le séduire. Quitte à entrer dans l'illégalité la plus total. Vol d'argent, spoliation d'héritage, manipulation, usage abusif et illégal de potions et sort d'Amour... Mais jusqu'où ira Miss Weasley ?"

.

Draco revint s'asseoir à côté de moi. La salle était silencieuse. Muette d'indignation.

La défense s'organisa mais je voyais bien que l'avocat était prêt à jeter l'éponge. Son regard reflétait tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait porter à sa cliente, son visage était amer et son comportement froid, mais malgré tout il se devait de la défendre. Un minimum.

Maître Smith invoqua encore une fois l'intention de défendre un orphelin contre les méchants Mangemorts, puis l'ignorance pour l'argent. Il invoqua aussi l'amour débordant de Miss Weasley qui a affecté sa logique et son sang-froid pour expliquer le harcèlement. Mais il ne put rien dire qui expliquer sa tentative de me faire signer le contrat de mariage ni tout ce qu'il tourne autour de l'enfant.

Les jurés se retirèrent pendant 5 min. Court, très courts pour réellement jugés la situation dans son ensemble. Ce qui prouve qu'elle a été déjà jugée par chacun au cours du procès.

Arthur se leva, visage fermé, yeux froids et ne montrant aucune émotion.

.

"Nous, jurés, déclarons Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley coupable ! Elle est condamnée à reverser les sommes illégalement perçut dans sa totalité. Nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyé à Azkaban pour l'instant à cause de sa grossesse. Cependant, aux vues de son comportement inqualifiable et désabusé, elle devra suivre une thérapie psychiatrique à l'Hôpital central des Etats-Unis. Lorsqu'elle se sera remise de son accouchement, elle devra faire un séjour de 20 ans à Azkaban. Suite à son comportement à risque, nous retirons son enfant à naître de sa garde jusqu'à qu'elle prouve à un juré qu'elle est digne d'élever son enfant. Nous confions l'enfant à son père."

.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle souffre un peu plus, mais ce n'est déjà pas mal pour une jeune fille qui s'était fait manipuler par Dumbledore pour le Plus Grand des Biens. Ginevra fut emmener comme les autres qui ont été jugés.

Tout comme sa mère elle hurlait et pleurer mais là encore je ne saurais dire si c'est de tristesse ou de rage. Je penche tout de même sur de la rage.

La Directrice de la Justice Magique lança un Tempus. 21h.

Déjà !

.

"Maître Malfoy le dernier procès se fera demain matin à 8h précise, ici-même. La séance est levée."

.

Dumbledore, dernier accusé, se fit embarquer et emmenait autre part que les accusés déjà coupables. De lourdes chaînes qui entrave sa Magie l'empêchait de se déchaînait. Mais son regard accusateur et haineux s'attarda sur moi, comme pour me dire que j'avais gagné cette manche mais pas la guerre.

Peu importe.

Je me levai avec Draco suivit de mon fiancé et de mes amis. Les journalistes me sautèrent dessus mais ils se firent repoussés efficacement par des Aurors.

Toute la joyeuse troupe transplanèrent au Square où on se détendirent tous ensemble.

.

OoOoO

.

Il y avait bien plus de monde dans la salle d'audience que hier. Est-ce possible ?

Draco et moi nous nous asseyons au même endroit que hier et cette fois Viktor se mit derrière moi. Ses mains sur mes épaules en signe de soutien. Tous mes amis se mirent en cercle derrière moi, leur calme était désarçonnant comparer à l'agitation de la foule.

Dumbledore arriva suivit de son avocat. Cette fois Maître Smith ne se montra pas, mais se fut un nouvel avocat qui fit son entrée.

Draco grogna à cette constatation.

.

"C'est Maître Florth. Il te déteste car tu es célèbre et il va tout faire pour que le procès se retourne contre toi. Me dit Draco à l'oreille, mais mes amis et Viktor avaient tout de même entendu ses paroles. Je vais me faire un plaisir de les descendre tous les deux."

.

Bones arriva suivit des jurés et tous se turent.

.

"La séance est ouverte ! Maître Malfoy, veuillez présenter votre dernier accusé et les motifs porter contre lui.

\- Je présente Albus Dumbledore. Mon client, Lord Harry Potter-Black l'accuse de spoliation d'héritage, vol d'argent, manipulation avérée, tentative de manipulation d'esprit sur lui, non-respect des dernières volontés de ses parents, mise en danger des enfants en sa charge à Poudlard, mise en danger de la population sorcière, mise en danger de son pupille magique, tentative de meurtre sur des enfants, tentative de lui faire signer un contrat de mariage illégale et non consentit, utilisation de sorts et potions d'Amour à son encontre."

.

Bones dégluti à l'annonce des griefs. La foule en resta estomaqué. Je pouvais voir que certains été sur le point que crier au scandale mais le regard froid de Bones est efficace.

Avant que le procès s'ouvre les jurés se concertèrent.

Arthur se leva et prit la parole devant nous.

.

"Au vue du nombre des charges contre Mr Dumbledore, nous estimons que les procès se déroula en deux parties. Les charges contre la spoliation d'héritage, vol d'argent, manipulation avérée, tentative de manipulation d'esprit sur votre client, tentative de lui faire signer un contrat de mariage illégale et non consentit, utilisation de sorts et potions d'Amour à son encontre seront jugée en première partie puis le non-respect des dernières volontés de ses parents, mise en danger des enfants en sa charge à Poudlard, mise en danger de la population sorcière, mise en danger de son pupille magique, tentative de meurtre sur des enfants seront jugés dans une deuxième partie."

.

Voilà une bonne chose de dite mais pas fait au hasard.

Arthur comme certains, avait bien noté que le comportement des plus jeunes n'étaient pas normal. A part un problème psychiatrique, aucun d'entre eux n'auraient fait ce qu'ils ont fait en toute connaissance de causes. Surtout pas à leur âge. Aujourd'hui nous avons tous plus ou moins 20 ans. Soit, nous sommes majeurs et vaccinés, mais tout cela s'est passée au cours de ma vie à Poudlard, fait et geste réaliser par des enfants entre 14 et 16 ans. Des enfants à peine capables d'utiliser correctement leur cerveau.

Donc ils étaient manipulés et qui est assez proche des Weasley et en même temps de moi ?

Albus Dumbledore.

C'est le cerveau de toute cette opération. Et aujourd'hui je vais le forcer à dévoiler son vrai visage.

La première partie fût vite expédié. Dumbledore ne nia aucun des motifs d'accusation et ne voulut même pas se défendre.

Salaud, il veut que l'opinion public le juge comme un vieillard un peu papy gâteau sur les bords qui a fait des erreurs et qui les reconnaît. En se ne défendant pas, il pousse les gens à le jugé comme ça et moi je me retrouve à être l'enfant turbulent qui en veut à la terre entière. Ce qui me discrédite pour la suite et donc rend les motifs d'accusation moins important aux yeux des gens et des juges. Parce que pour la suite cela va être difficile d'expliquer qu'il n'a pas vraiment voulu la mort des Serpentard et tout le reste.

12h. L'heure de manger. La tension monta dans mes rangs. Je sais que j'ai toutes les preuves pour le faire tomber. Des témoins prêts à prêter serments pour le faire tomber, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que peut-être que je vais perdre parce que je n'aurais pas réussi à prévoir son coup final.

.

"Détends-toi, mon amour. Tu vas gagner. Tu as tout prévu, tu as amassé tant de preuves qui prouve sa culpabilité... Il ne peut pas gagner. Et même si c'était le cas, plus personne ne voudra être du côté de l'homme qui a manipulé le Survivant pour son propre compte."

.

Viktor a raison.

Je le mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Nous sommes dans un restaurant Moldus et nos amis essayent de me détendre en faisant des blagues à deux balles.

.

OoOoO

.

Dumbledore finit par se montrer pour la suite de son procès. Son air triste ne me trompa pas. Il a quelques choses derrière la tête mais quoi ? Je sens la tension qui m'avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt revenir au galop.

Pourtant je me forçai à rester calme.

Tout le monde fit silence quand Bones et les jurés revirent.

La seconde partie du procès de Dumbledore est ouverte. Je rappelle que nous allons statuer sur les accusations de non-respect des dernières volontés des parents de Lord Potter-Black, mise en danger des enfants en sa charge à Poudlard, mise en danger de la population sorcière, mise en danger de son pupille magique, tentative de meurtre sur des enfants... Maître Malfoy exposez vos preuves.

Dumbledore fut emmener à la chaise et les chaînes s'enroulèrent sur ses poignées.

Draco se leva. Lui aussi était nerveux. Aujourd'hui il allait devoir prouver aux jurés et à la population sorcière que Dumby est un enfoiré qui manipule le monde pour s'enrichir et acquérir du pouvoir.

.

"Difficile de croire que celui qui a vaincu le Mage Noir Grindelwald puisse avoir fait cela... Et pourtant. Revenons des années en arrière. Lorsque que mon client vainquit Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait que 1 an. Vous souvenez-vous que Dumbledore ait demandé à être le tuteur magique de mon client car ses deux parents venaient de mourir et son parrain, feu Lord Sirius Black, était enfermer à Azkaban ?... Il obtient ce qu'il avait voulu et personne ne fit opposition. Entre cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween et son entré à Poudlard pour sa première année, nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvelle de notre cher Élu. Personne ne savait où il avait été emmener, ni par qui il a été élever. Quand l'Élu fit son entré à Poudlard, certains élèves se sont horrifiés de son apparence. Non pas qu'il soit horrible à regarder ou défiguré, mais bien parce qu'il était beaucoup trop maigre et beaucoup trop petit pour son âge. C'est lui qui nous a dit qu'il avait été élever exclusivement par des Moldus, dans sa famille du côté maternelle, chez sa tante Pétunia Dudley naît Evans. Comment cela se fait-il alors que dans le testament des DEUX parents de mon client il est spécifié que JAMAIS Harry Potter ne devrait être confié à Pétunia Dudley ?"

.

Les jurés ouvrirent en grand les yeux. Qu'avait oser faire Dumbledore.

Les testaments passèrent dans les mains des jurés et même dans les mains de Bones qui blanchit.

.

"Mais cela n'est pas tout. Dumbledore savait le traitement que recevait mon client chez sa famille. Celui-ci était traiter comme un elfe de maison maltraiter, et pire encore parfois. Et Dumbledore le savait, et n'a jamais rien fait pour le sortir de là. Oh non, c'est lui qui obliger à mon client d'y aller chaque été. Et voici la preuve que Pétunia Dudley a bien voulu me donner."

.

Dumbledore fit les gros yeux. Et oui, ma tante avait gardé cette lettre au cas où... Bien fait.

.

"Je vais en lire un passage pour le public comprenne bien. Cette lettre date des vacances d'été après notre sortie de deuxième année, nous avions 12 ans. _Miss Evans, je sais que vous aviez sans doute eu des projets de vacances en famille avec votre neveu et que vous aviez sans doute l'envie de le gâter pour son retour à la maison, mais en tant que Professeur je ne peux pas vous cachez que votre neveu n'a pas été un bon élève. Chez nous, nous avons de grand espoir pour lui, et votre neveu n'a fait que gâcher nos attentes en créant des problèmes. Il a entraîné deux de ses camarades au-devant du danger et l'un d'eux a été blessée par sa faute. Votre neveu, bien que gentil, ne mérite pas toute la gentillesse que vous lui porter et je ne peux que me désolé de le voir si turbulent._ […]..."

.

Mes camarades de classes qui savaient de quoi retourner mes aventures en deuxième année en restèrent bouche-bée. Comment l'homme qui incarne la Lumière avait pu écrire de telles inepties ?

.

"Si vous vous dîtes que c'est effectivement le cas, et que Lord Potter-Black a effectivement créé des problèmes, alors c'est que vous avez été berné. Je pourrais passer des heures à vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé mais je vais simplement vous dire qu'en deuxième année la Chambre des Secrets, créer par Lord Salazar Serpentard, a été ouverte. Après plusieurs pétrifications, non mortel, un élève s'est retrouvé piégé dans la Chambre. Mon client ainsi que Ronald Weasley sont allés secourir Ginevra Weasley dans la Chambre. Il se trouve qu'au cours du sauvetage, Ronald Weasley fut blessé parce que Gilderoy Lockhart, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à ce temps-là, a essayé de leurs envoyé un sort parce qu'ils ont découvert que ce n'était qu'un imposteur… Mon client n'a rien fait qui puisse mériter une telle lettre de mépris."

.

Dumbledore voulu parler, et peut-être se défendre mais le regard noir des jurés lui en dissuada en même temps que les chaînes se resserrèrent autour de lui.

.

"Quand mon client fut rentré chez sa famille Moldus, il fut puni parce que son oncle Vernon Dudley pensait vraiment que son neveu avait été un enfant à problèmes. Ce qui lui valut des longues punitions horribles. Je ne peux pas vous en révélez le contenu parce que cela relève de l'ordre de la vie privée de mon client, mais je peux vous dire que lorsqu'il rentra à Poudlard pour notre troisième année, il avait encore maigri."

.

Cela laissa les gens réfléchirent et beaucoup me regarda avec pitié. Saleté, je ne veux pas de votre pitié bande d'hypocrite.

.

"Le temps passa et beaucoup se posèrent des questions. Cela allait de pourquoi c'est toujours Harry Potter qui était mis en danger alors que les adultes auraient pu l'aider à pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Lord Voldemort fut de retour et personne n'a rien fait. Mon client dû supporter les critiques de la population sorcière alors qu'il tentait de faire le deuil de son ami, Cédric Diggory. Puis il eut la guerre et la Bataille Finale."

.

Je me fis petit sur mon siège.

La douleur était toujours là, et ma peine fut amplifié par la situation actuelle.

.

"Pourquoi s'était à un enfant de 17 ans de se battre tout seul face à un Mage Noir avec plus de 70 ans d'expérience derrière lui ? Pourquoi ce ne fut pas Mr Dumbledore face au Mage Noir, alors qu'il est considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle ?"

.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Je pus entendre "Mais c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?".

.

"Je vais vous le dire... Une prophétie a été émise qui désigne deux enfants qui seraient successible de battre le Lord, avant sa première chute."

.

Draco sortit le globe où la prophétie était connue, et Dumbledore se tourna vers moi d'un coup. Ses yeux me fusillaient du regard et il rageait. Le globe était censé être détruite lors de la bataille des Mystères.

Draco me la tendit et lorsque je le touchai une voix s'éleva et récita la prophétie.

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

Je posai la sphère en verre et Draco revint au centre de la pièce.

.

"Deux enfants pouvaient correspondre : Lord Harry Potter-Black et l'Héritier Neville Londubat."

.

Neville, sachant déjà cela, ne montra aucune émotion mais moi je vis qu'il était mal à l'aise de tous les regards tournaient vers lui.

.

"Dumbledore a choisi de lui-même que ce serait Harry Potter l'Élu, car c'est lui qui a insisté auprès de Lord James Potter et Lady Lily Potter pour qu'ils aillent se cacher. La suite vous la connaissait... Donc parce qu'il est désigné par une prophétie, Dumbledore a poussé Lord Potter-Black et la population sorcière à entrer dans une guerre. Mais ce n'est pas tout."

Cette fois se fut moi qui me leva. Draco se mit dans un coin et s'est moi qui alla au centre.

Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de parler, mais la situation est trop grave et trop bizarre pour que l'on me fasse taire.

.

"Ce n'est pas tout... J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. J'ai eu le temps de me renseigner... Certes, j'ai battu le Lord Noir... Mais personne ne m'a entraîné pour que j'ai toutes les chances de mon côté. Personne ne sait soucier de moi et de mon avis. Moi, je ne voulais pas me battre."

.

Cela coupa net les journalistes prêts à me poser des questions.

Arthur se leva sous l'insistance des autres jurés.

.

"Vous dîtes que vous n'avez jamais voulu vous battre, donc vous n'avez jamais voulu participer à cette guerre. Pourtant vous vous êtes toujours battu. Comment est-ce que vous expliquez cela ?"

.

Le regard d'excuse d'Arthur m'indiqua qu'il n'avait pas voulu parler mais je lui souris et cela le rassura. Je ne lui en veux pas.

.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu participer à cette guerre. Mais comme par hasard, alors que je faisais tout pour éviter les ennuis, je me retrouvais chaque année à me battre contre Voldemort, comme si on était fait pour se réunir."

.

J'expliquai avec difficulté mes aventures et les gens comprirent à quel point j'avais été à deux doigts de mourir chaque année.

.

"Comment expliquez-vous cela ?... Je ne sais pas. Chaque année une aventure m'attendait. Mais cela n'est pas cela que vous devez retenir... Mais plutôt que chaque année Dumbledore m'était la vie de VOS enfants en danger."

.

Les parents s'horrifièrent et les journalistes écrivaient avec rapidités.

Bande d'hypocrite.

.

"Je pourrais vous démontrer par a+b que Dumbledore l'a fait mais je vais simplement évoquer un seul souvenir... Première année, j'ai 11 ans. Nous sommes le soir d'Halloween et alors que le repas était bien entamé, le Professeur Quirrell, Professeur de DCFM, défonça les portes et nous cria qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. Qu'a fait Dumbledore ? Il a simplement dit que les Préfets devaient ramener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Où se trouve le dortoir des Serpentard ?"

.

Des cris d'horreurs se firent entendre.

Lord Lucius Malfoy brisa son image de Sang-Pur parfait en se levant d'un bond et était à deux doigts d'aller tuer de ses mains le vénérable Directeur.

Le vénérable Directeur eu la vie sauf uniquement parce que Narcissa Malfoy retenait avec grande peine son mari fous de rage.

.

"Vous voulez la meilleure ? Le Choixpeau, qui se trouve loger sur une des armoires dans le bureau du vénérable Directeur de Poudlard m'a dit que Dumbledore l'a fait exprès. Il pensait vraiment que le troll était dans les cachots et que ce soir il y allait avoir une réduction drastique de Serpentard."

.

J'aurais pu l'annoncer plus en douceur. Car cette fois beaucoup de parents voulurent réduire en charpie le Directeur.

Bones mit plusieurs minutes à calmer la foule, et usa de son regard mortellement glacial plusieurs fois.

.

"Serpentard, Vert et Argent, symbole de la ruse et de la roublardise... Vous savez j'aurais dû y aller, mais par un concours de circonstance j'ai atterri à Gryffondor. Je crois que mon plus grand regret serait de ne pas être aller à Serpentard... Serpentard est aussi la Maison de Voldemort. Tient en parlant de lui, vous savez que Lord Voldemort s'appelle en réalité Tom Elvis Jedusor ?... Pourquoi avoir changé de nom en cours de route ?... Je ne sais pas. Mais tout ce que je vois moi, c'est que j'ai tué un homme incompris et abandonné par la société."

.

Cela jeta un froid.

Le Survivant parle son ennemi mortel comme d'un homme avec un cœur.

Inadmissible.

.

"Vous saviez que Tom était lui-aussi un orphelin ? Bien sûr que non. Vous vous en fichiez de l'histoire de Voldemort comme de votre première chaussette. Moi je le sais car Dumbledore me l'a dit, donc lui le savait. Normal c'est lui qui est venu chercher Tom à son orphelinat. Orphelinat qui le traiter comme un paria à cause de sa différence. Dumbledore le savait. Et à part montrer un peu de sympathie pour Tom, il n'a rien fait pour aider Tom quand celui-ci montra des signes évocateurs de l'arrivée imminente de Voldemort. Dumbledore voyait que Tom se transformait petit à petit en Voldemort et il n'a rien fait. Pourquoi ?"

.

Je tournai mon regard vert vers celui que j'avais considéré comme mon grand-père. La tristesse m'envahit un instant, encore une personne qui m'a trahi.

.

"Parce que Tom n'était pas assez dangereux. Parce que Tom n'avait pas encore assez terrorisé le peuple sorcier. Donc Dumbledore ne pouvait pas s'imposer comme le Sauveur des femmes et des orphelins. Donc Dumbledore n'aurait pas eu tant de pouvoir entre les mains."

.

Les plus intelligents se mirent à blanchirent considérablement.

Ils avaient compris où je voulais en venir. En même temps c'est pas compliquer.

.

"Sans un Voldemort puissant et terrorisant la population, il n'aurait jamais eu de prophétie, il n'aurait jamais pu me mettre en avant, donc pas de Survivant à érige, donc pas d'Harry Potter orphelin à manipuler, donc pas d'argent à distribuer à tour de bras, donc il n'aurait jamais eu tant de gens de son côté, donc pas de gens pour lui demander conseil, donc pas de gens voyant en lui le nouveau Merlin du siècle, donc il n'aurait jamais eu tant de pouvoir dans ses mains. Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais eu tant de mort."

.

Un rugissement de fureur sortit de la bouche du vénérable Directeur.

D'un bond il sauta sur ses pieds. Les chaînes se brisèrent sur le coup.

Je sortie ma baguette et d'un geste souple je le renvoyai sur son siège. Un sort plus tard, le vénérable Directeur était bloqué sur son siège et ne pouvait que bouger sa tête.

.

"Espèce de petit ingrat, menteur. Me siffla-t-il au visage. Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que j'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour notre monde !

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Donc vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que le Professeur Snape vienne témoigner sous Veritaserum ?"

.

Et oui. Tu peux perdre tes couleurs, parce que je sais que tu n'as jamais cacher tes intentions de grandeur et de pouvoir à ce pauvre Professeur Snape. Celui-ci étant pris entre deux feux à cause de ses choix et privé de liberté par ses deux Maîtres, et étant normalement mort durant la Bataille Finale, il n'aurait plus d'obstacle et plus de témoin de son mauvais côté.

Le Professeur Snape dans toute sa splendeur se montra.

Celui-ci était encore un peu faible mais garda son visage parfaitement neutre.

Il s'avança devant les jurés qui lui administrèrent trois gouttes de Veritaserum apporter par un Auror.

Quelques questions plus tard, Bones dû faire face à un ras de marré de gens voulant la mort de Dumby.

Le silence revint quand les jurés, d'un même mouvement se levèrent pour se dirigeait vers leur salle pour se concerter sur la culpabilité ou non du Directeur et discuté sanction.

Moi je me rassis à ma place, épuisé et soulagé.

Peu importe le verdict, la population était totalement remontée contre le Directeur et c'était ce que je voulais.

Les jurés revirent après s'être concerté pendant 2h.

Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé, et ne le pouvait pas. Arthur se mit devant la foule redevenue calme et attentive.

.

"Nous, jurés, déclarons coupable Mr Albus Dumbledore ! Il est condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité et toutes ses possessions et son argent reviennent à Lord Harry James Potter-Black en guise d'excuse. Mr Dumbledore est destitué de tous ses titres et de toutes ses récompenses. Sa place de Directeur revient au Professeur Severus Snape. Son courage et sa loyauté ne peut qu'être récompensé et on admire son sang-froid pour avoir su se tenir droit dans ses bottes pour ne pas avoir commis l'irréparable avant que Dumbledore soit pu avoir un procès. Bien que nous ne devrions pas, nous remettons un Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe à Tom Elvis Jedusor connu sont le nom de Lord Voldemort à titre posthume en guise d'excuse. Nous aurons dû voir plus tôt ce qu'il se passait. Nous sommes en faute et à cause de notre hypocrisie nous avons créé Lord Voldemort."

.

Arthur ainsi que les autres jurés quittèrent la salle la tête haute.

Les Aurors durent se mettre à plusieurs pour transporter un Albus Dumbledore écumant de rage.

Moi, je me levai, et enlaça devant toute la population Draco. Il avait fait de l'excellent travail. Enfin mon cauchemar prenait fin.

Je pourrais enfin vivre heureux dans un monde qui ne tenterait plus de me manipuler.

.

OoOoO

.

Mon mariage fut grandiose. Et je n'invitai que mes amis et des personnes qui étaient proche de moi (Minerva, Severus, Pomona Chourave, Filius Flitwick, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, les parents de mes amis entre autres).

Autant dire, la communauté sorcière en fut très déçut. Mais je m'en fiche complètement. Je pars vivre en Bulgarie avec mon désormais mari.

La communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne m'a trop déçu pour que je puisse oublier et encore moins pardonné.

Je ne veux pas vivre à côté d'eux. Eux qui m'ont fait tant souffrir avec leur ignorance et leur aveuglement.

Il a fallu qu'un gosse de 20 ans leur ouvre les yeux pour qu'ils puissent enfin voir et reconnaissent leurs erreurs. Et quelles erreurs...

Je pars sans me retourner, c'est un adieu pour les inconnus mais seulement un au revoir pour mes amis et les gens qui m'ont toujours soutenu.

La Bulgarie s'est pas mal et puis je vais pouvoir enfin faire ce que je veux sans être jugé.

Je pars, et je ne reviendrais pas.

Je pars, et enfin une page de mon passée se tourne.

Je pars en direction d'un avenir radieux remplit d'Amour.

Je t'aime tant mon beau Sauveur.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime aussi mon beau joueur de Quidditch professionnel.

.

OoOoO

.

PS : Pour ceux qui veulent savoir le père de l'enfant que porte Ginevra Weasley est Cormac McLaggen, et il a accepté de l'élever. C'est une fille, elle se nomme Flora McLaggen et elle est répartit à Poufsouffle.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

.

 **MERCI D'AVOIR LU JUSQU'AU BOUT !**

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

On se retrouve dans une autre fic !

.

 _Iris Uchiwa_


End file.
